Guardaespaldas de una violinista
by thevampirealexiel
Summary: Alexiel es una famosa violinista y su padre contrata los servicios de Lucifer para que sea su guardaespaldas.
1. Capitulo 1 Presentacion

**Guardaespaldas de una violinista**

**Capitulo 1: Presentación**

Alexiel era una joven violinista famosa, desde los cuatro años había aprendido a tocar el violín y a los cinco ya se había vuelto en una profesional, tenia un hermano gemelo y su padre que en ocasiones la acompañaban a sus conciertos.

Cuando tenia tres años su madre murió en un accidente de avión, tan grande fue su dolor que se refugio en la música.

Su padre era un famoso pintor, su hermano un famoso poeta y su madre había sido una famosa escultora, aunque hasta la fecha seguía siendo famosa, algunas de sus esculturas estaban en exposición en museos de Italia, Francia, España, Londres, Uruguay y Japón.

Ella y su familia vivían en una mansión en Japón, su mansión era enorme, tenia cincuenta recamaras, tenían un enorme comedor, una biblioteca, cancha de tenis, cancha de futbol, canche de básquet, cancha de voleibol, una alberca, un enorme jardín, un salón de música, de escultura, de pintura y un despacho, también contaban con su propio consultorio medico.

Después de la muerte de su madre, su padre se dedico en cuerpo y alma en cuidarlos, el personal que trabajaban con ellos eran tratados como de la familia, su familia era tan famosa y rica que necesitaban guardaespaldas, su padre tenia dos que se llamaban: Uriel y Miguel, su hermano solo tenia uno de nombre Katan.

Ella solo tenia una dama de compañía y se llamaba Jibril quien había estado con ella desde los 6 años.

Su padre siempre le existía con que le dejara poner un guardaespaldas pero ella siempre se negaba, también contaban con un doctor de nombre Rafael.

Ella era feliz por tener a su padre y hermano a su lado, hace una semana había regresado de una gira por Europa y cerrería su gira en Japón dentro de dos días.

Como todos los días se levanto temprano, abrió su ventana y salió al balcón.

-¡Que hermoso día!-

-Buenos días señorita Alexiel-

-Buenos días Jibril-

-Hoy le traigo pan tostado, mermelada de fresa, huevos cocidos y leche-

-Gracias- Alexiel se sienta en la mesa que estaba en el balcón

-Se me olvidaba decirle que su padre y hermano salieron a atender unos asuntos, pero dijeron que vendrían a comer-

-Ya veo, gracias por avisarme Jibril-

-De nada-

-Jibril me puedes sacar mi kimono blanco con rosas rosas-

-Si, ¿Va a salir?-

-No, me iré al jardín a continuar ensayando para el concierto-

-Esta bien, ¿Quiere que también le prepare el baño?-

-No, me bañare antes de la comida-

-Muy bien- Jibril entra al cuarto y saca el kimono del armario

Alexiel termina de desayunar, se lava los dientes y se cambia; Jibril tiende la cama y des recoge la charola para llevarla a la cocina.

Alexiel se puso toda la mañana practicando, hasta que llego Jibril y le dijo que eran las 2:30 p.m y que su padre y hermano no tardarían en llegar.

Alexiel guardo su violín en su estuche y se dirigió a su habitación, Jibril ya le había preparado el baño, minutos después llegaron su padre y hermano.

-Bienvenido señor, joven- los saludaba la ama de llaves y el mayordomo

-Gracias Saber, Darien-

-Ya esta preparada la comida por si gustan comer ya- decía Saber

-Si, claro-

-Papá yo iré a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas-

-Esta bien hijo yo iré al despacho-

En la habitación de Alexiel, Jibril le informaba que su padre y hermano ya habían llegado, de inmediato sale del baño y se comienza a vestir, mientras se ponía crema en la cara, Jibril le ayudaba a cepillarse el cabello.

-Listo señorita Alexiel-

-Gracias Jibril en verdad no se que haría sin ti-

-No exagere pero mejor dese prisa-

-Si-

Alexiel se levanto del banco donde estaba sentada y se dirige hacia la puerta y cuando la abre ve que su hermano estaba parado, preparado para tocar.

-Rosiel bienvenido- lo abraza

-He vuelto- también la abraza

-Te extrañe mucho-

-Yo también aunque solo me fui por unas horas-

-¿Y papá?-

-Esta en el despacho-

Rosiel y Alexiel van al despacho a buscar a su padre, cuando iban bajando las escaleras se encontraron con el.

-¡Papá!- corre y abraza a su padre

-Hola princesa, tienes el cabello mojado-

-Si, me acabo de bañar-

-De seguro estuviste practicando toda la mañana-

-Si, hermano-

-Hija deberías de descansar, desde que llegaste de tu gira no has parado de practicar-

-Les prometo que después del concierto voy a descansar-

-Bueno vamos a comer-decía el padre

La familia se va a comer, después de que terminan de comer se van a la sala a platicar hasta que llego la noche, Alexiel se despide de su padre y hermano. Después se dirige hacia su habitación a descansar.

-Papá-

-¿Qué pasa Rosiel?-

-Estoy preocupado por la seguridad de mi hermana. Deberíamos de contratarle un guardaespaldas aunque ella no quiera-

-Lo se hijo y hoy hice una cita con uno de los guardaespaldas de la agencia-

-¿A que hora realizaste la cita?-

-Cuando llegamos y me fui al despacho-

-Y ¿ Si van a venir?-

-No lo se, pero espero que si-

En la habitación de Alexiel esta se encontraba acostada mirando su estuche de violín.

-Solo faltan dos días para el concierto y después me tomare un año de vacaciones- sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al día siguiente Alexiel se levanto temprano, desayuno con su familia y después de puso a practicar en el jardín, su hermano se cerro en la biblioteca para escribir un nuevo poema, su padre se encontraba en su despacho, disfrutando de la música interpretada por su hija mayor, cuando de pronto llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Con permiso señor-

-¿Qué pasa Darien?-

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor pero lo buscan-

-¿Quién?-

-Un guardaespaldas, dice que viene de la agencia-

-Que pase-

Darien le indica al guardaespaldas que pase, entra al despacho un joven de traje negro y lentes oscuros.

-Buenos días señor Kadamón-

-Buenos días por favor siéntese-

-Gracias- el joven se sienta y se quita los lentes

-¿Gusta tomar algo?-

-Un café esta bien-

-Darien por favor tráiganos un café-

-Si señor, con permiso- el mayordomo sale del despacho

-Dígame…¿Para que me buscaba?- preguntaba el joven serio

-Antes que nada discúlpeme por buscarlo constantemente pero me urgía comunicarme con usted, pero su superior me dijo que estaba en un trabajo-

-Así es, hace apenas una semana que regrese, pero dígame ¿Para que me buscaba?-

-Quiero que sea el guardaespaldas de mi hija-

-Tengo entendido que todos los miembros de la familia tienen guardaespaldas-

-No todos, mi hija es la única que no tiene. De hecho nunca ha querido tener uno y en un principio acepte su decisión pero ahora todo es diferente-

-¿Por qué es diferente?-

-Hace un mes empezaron a llegar correos y llamadas amenazando a mi hija y temo por su seguridad-

-¿Ella sabe de los mensajes y llamadas?-

-No, los únicos que lo saben son mi hijo, los guardaespaldas y su dama de compañía-

-Ya veo-

Darien entra al despacho con el café, le entrega a cada uno su taza y después sale.

-Mi hija va a presentar un concierto mañana en la noche. Se que usted es uno de los mejores guardaespaldas, por eso quisiera que protegiera a mi hija-

-Esta bien, trabajare para usted-

-Gracias, podrá vivir aquí , tendrá días de descanso y una muy buena paga-

-Muy bien entonces iré por mis cosas y mañana temprano estaré aquí-

-Gracias de nuevo y lo estaremos esperando-

El joven toma su café cuando de pronto escucha la melodía "por ti volare".

-¿Esa es su hija?-

-Si, esta practicando para mañana-

-Ya veo, esa es una hermosa melodía- decía el joven serio mientras se termina su café, después se pone de pie.

-Con su permiso me retiro-

-Esta bien, lo estaremos esperando mañana-

-Con su permiso- el joven hace una reverencia y sale del despacho. Cuando sale de la mansión se detiene para terminar de escuchar la melodía.

No sabia por que pero esa joven transmitía un sentimiento al momento de tocarla. Cuando la melodía se termino se dirigió hacia su auto y se fue.

En la mansión, el señor Kadamón se dirige hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraba su hijo.

-Rosiel te tengo muy buenas noticias-

-¿Qué pasa papá?-

-Ya vino el guardaespaldas-

-¿Y que paso?-

-Acepto trabajar con nosotros-

-¡Que bueno!-

-Si, aunque la verdad es que tenia miedo de que rechazara el trabajo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que hace una semana termino un trabajo y por lo que me dijo su supervisor, el no quería aceptar otra oferta de trabajo ya que se quería tomar unas vacaciones-

-Bueno papá si el hubiera rechazado trabajar para nosotros, hubiéramos buscado a otro-

-No, Rosiel yo quería que fuera el-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque el pertenece al grupo S.S-

-¿Qué es S.S y que significa?-

-S.S significa servicio secreto y es un grupo donde solo los mejores guardaespaldas están-

-Ya veo-

-Incluso Katan, Uriel y Miguel pertenecen a ese grupo-

-Eso quiere decir que ellos tres son los mejores guardaespaldas de la compañía-

-Si-

-Con razón querías que fuera el-

-Si y mañana temprano vendrá hasta entonces no hay que decirle nada a tu hermana-

-Si, solo espero que no se enoje-

Al otro día el joven guardaespaldas llega a la mansión.

-Buenos días señor Kadamón-

-Buenos días, me alegra que llegara- el señor Kadamón manda a llamar al mayordomo

-Me mando a llamar señor-

-Si ,Darien quiero que lleves al joven a una de las habitaciones de servicio-

-Si, señor. Por aquí por favor-

-Con su permiso- decía el joven guardaespaldas después de salir del despacho, sigue al mayordomo hasta la habitación.

Cuando entra a la habitación ve que no esta nada mal, era grande, tenia un escritorio, una tele, un reproductor de música, armario, un tocador y un baño.

No se podía quejar, comienza a sacar sus cosas y las acomoda, después de un rato llaman a la puerta.

-Pase-

-Con permiso- decía una joven de la servidumbre

-Si, dígame-

-El señor Kadamón quiere que suba ala recamara de la señorita Alexiel –

-Esta bien- guarda sus maletas en el armario y sigue a la joven

En el cuarto de Alexiel, ella se encontraba acomodando sus cosas para el concierto cuando llego su padre y su hermano a hablar con ella.

-Hija ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Si, dime papá-

-Hija sabes que yo siempre respeto tus decisiones que tomas-

-Si-

-Hija….no quiero que te enojes pero….

-¿Pero que?-

-Hermana papá te contrato un guardaespaldas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Por favor hija no te enojes-

-No estoy enojada, solo estoy sorprendida-

-Hija sabes que siempre me han preocupado la seguridad de tu hermano y la tuya-

-Si, lo se papá pero ya te había dicho que no me hacia falta ningún guardaespaldas-

-Lo se, lo se pero eres una violinista famosa y este mundo hay cada persona que….-

-Ok ya entendí-

-Entonces ¿Aceptas al guardaespaldas?-

Alexiel se queda callada por un momento y después suspira

-Si-

-Gracias- decía Rosiel

La joven de la servidumbre y el guardaespaldas llegan a la habitación de Alexiel y llaman a la puerta.

Alexiel se voltea hacia su cama para terminar de acomodar sus cosas.

-Adelante- decía el señor Kadamón

-Con su permiso señor, afuera esta el guardaespaldas-

-Que pase-

-Si- la joven le indica al guardaespaldas que pase, el joven pasa y se presenta ante Alexiel

-Buenos días señorita Alexiel, me llamo Lucifer y seré su guardaespaldas- hace una reverencia mientras se presenta

Alexiel voltea y ve a su guardaespaldas, se da cuenta de que era un joven guapo, vestía su traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra.

Era alto, delgado, su cabello y ojos eran de color negro, pero lo que le encanto a Alexiel fue la mirada del joven, se acerca a el, le sonríe y la da la mano.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte- Lucifer también le da la mano

Llego la hora del concierto y Alexiel estaba en su camerino con Jibril quien la ayudaba a arreglarse.

Afuera estaba Lucifer cuidando, su padre y hermano esperaban en sus asientos, cerca de la entrada estaban Katan, Uriel y Miguel.

-Nunca imagine que volviéramos a trabajar con el- decía Katan

-Es verdad, han pasado cinco años desde que trabajamos los cuatro juntos- respondía Miguel


	2. Capitulo 2 Concierto

**Capitulo 2. Concierto**

En el camerino Alexiel ya estaba lista para salir al escenario, uno de los empleados del auditorio se dirige hacia el camerino y le avisa a Alexiel que ya era hora.

Alexiel sale y Lucifer la observa un rato para contemplarla, se veía hermosa, traía un vestido rojo y de tirantes.

Su pulsera y collar eran unas rosas blancas, llevaba el cabello suelto, sus zapatos eran rojos, Jibril le entrega su violín y comienzan a caminar.

-¿Nerviosa?-

-Si, Jibril ha pesar de los años aun me pongo nerviosa antes de salir a los conciertos-

-Creo que esa costumbre nunca se le quitara señorita Alexiel –

-No- Alexiel voltea a ver a Lucifer que estaba revisando todos los lados, de pronto la anuncian y sale al escenario.

Jibril y Lucifer la observan, cuando sale al escenario todos le aplauden, después de unos minutos empieza a tocar.

Al finalizar sus 22 interpretaciones, el publico se pone de pie y le aplauden, otros le arrojan rosas rojas y blancas.

-Muchas felicidades señorita Alexiel –

-Gracias Jibril –

-Vamos a su camerino-

-Si-

En el camerino la esperaban muchos arreglos florales de flores, junto con su padre y hermano.

-Felicidades hermana, como siempre tocaste hermoso-

-Gracias hermano-

-Hija muchas felicidades-

-Gracias papá-

-Hay que ir a cenar para celebrar el éxito de Alexiel- decía el señor Kadamón

-Si, suena genial- decía Rosiel

Afuera del camerino se encontraban los cuatro guardaespaldas

-Han pasado cinco años desde que nos vimos Lucifer-

-Si, es verdad Uriel. La ultima vez que trabajamos juntos fue para la familia Yagami-

-Quien iba a decir que nos volveríamos a reunir para proteger a la familia Kadamón- decía Katan

-Se me hizo extraño que aceptaras trabajar para el señor Kadamón, cuando acabas de regresar de Francia- comentaba Miguel

-Bueno no fue una decisión fácil, pero termine aceptándolo-

La familia Kadamón sale del camerino

-Chicos vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante-

-Esta bien señor- respondía Uriel

Todos salieron del auditorio y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, en el primer auto iban Uriel y Katan con los miembros de la familia, en el segundo auto iban Miguel, Jibril y Lucifer.

Llegaron al restaurante, cenaron, platicaron, rieron, después de unas horas volvieron a la mansión; al día siguiente Alexiel continuaba durmiendo, Rosiel como siempre estaba en la biblioteca con sus poemas y su padre se encontraba pintando, en la cocina estaba Jibril con Lucifer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Jibril es un gusto conocerte Lucifer-

-Lo mismo digo Jibril-

-Ya veras que poco a poco te iras acostumbrando a la familia-

-Veo que la familia trata bien a sus empleados-

-Si, el señor es muy bueno al igual que sus hijos-

-¿Desde cuando trabajas para la familia?-

-Desde los 20 años, aunque he estado en esta mansión desde que era un bebé-

-Eso quiere decir que alguno de los empleados son tus padres-

-Si, el mayordomo y la ama de llaves-

-Ya veo-

-Aunque sabes desde los seis años, la señorita Alexiel y yo nos poníamos a jugar. En ocasiones me invitaba al cine o al parque de diversiones-

-Entonces desde pequeña era amable con todos-

-Si-

-¿Y ella te pidió que fueras su dama de compañía?-

-No, fue su padre, un día me pregunto que si quería ser la dama de compañía de la señorita Alexiel y acepte encantada-

-¿Siempre estas con ella?-

-Si, incluso voy con ella a sus giras-

Alexiel se despierta y ve que son las 10:00 a.m, se levanta, se pone sus pantuflas y su bata para bajar a la cocina a desayunar.

Lucifer termina de platicar con Jibril y se dirige a conocer la mansión, ya que desde el día que había llegado no lo había podido hacer.

-Buenos días Jibril –

-Buenos días señorita Alexiel –

-Me puedes preparar fruta, café y pan tostado-

-Si, enseguida-

Alexiel nota que en la mesa estaba una taza

-¿Estabas con alguien?-

-Si, con Lucifer –

-Ya veo-

-Estuvimos platicando un rato y sabe algo señorita Alexiel –

-¿Qué?-

-A parte de ser apuesto es amable-

Alexiel sonríe ante el comentario de Jibril, Lucifer estaba conociendo las canchas cuando de pronto escucha que lo llaman.

-Buenos días Lucifer –

-Buenos días Miguel-

-¿Conociendo la mansión?-

-Si-

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, la mansión esta muy bien protegida- le señalaba las cámaras que había en el lugar

-Es lo que veo, pero no falta de mas que conozca todos los lugares-

-Como siempre precavido-

-¿Y tu desde cuando trabajas para la familia?-

-Desde hace cinco años, después de trabajar para la familia Yagami el señor Kadamón me contrato-

-¿Y los demás?-

-Katan y Uriel llegaron un año después-

-Esta mansión realmente es enorme-

-Si, por eso hay tantas cámaras de seguridad, por eso no hay nada de que preocuparnos. La familia esta a salvo pero cuando salen ya no lo están tanto y es ahí donde entramos nosotros-

-¿El padre y el hijo han sufrido atentados?-

-No, nunca hasta ahora que han llegado mensajes de amenaza para la señorita Alexiel –

-Entonces si ustedes no protegen a la familia dentro de la mansión, ¿Qué hacen en todo el día?-

-Bueno pues nos ponemos a jugar básquet, voleibol, tenis o si no algunas veces nos metemos a nadar. Pero también a veces damos un recorrido por toda la mansión para ver que la seguridad este funcionando bien-

-¿Pueden usar las canchas y la alberca?-

-Si, el señor Kadamón nos da permiso, como puedes ver no la pasamos mal-

-Si, ya veo-

Alexiel se encontraba en el kiosco del jardín, ya había terminado de desayunar y se había puesto un kimono azul con mariposas blancas.

Se había recogido el cabello y sujetado con una pinza blanca, se había puesto a leer " Noches florentinas de Heinrich Heine", Miguel y Lucifer pasaron por el jardín y la vieron sentada leyendo, después continuaron con su camino, mas tarde se encontraba toda la familia en el comedor.

-¡Que rica esta la comida!- decía Alexiel

-Sofí nos consiente demasiado-

-Siempre ha sido así con nosotros Alexiel -

-Pues yo ya quiero mi postre- decía Alexiel con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hay Alexiel tu nunca vas a cambiar-

-No- sonreía Alexiel

-Por cierto hijos ya falta un mes para su cumpleaños, ¿Qué les gustaría que les hiciera para festejarlo?-

-¿Qué te parece una fiesta Alexiel?- Preguntaba Rociel

-No estaría mal-

-Bueno entonces empezare a organizar todo para su fiesta-

-Oye papá-

-Si, dime Alexiel-

-Rociel y tu se van una semana después de nuestros cumpleaños verdad-

-Si, tu hermano se va a Nueva York y yo a Francia-

-¿Y por cuento tiempo se van a ir?-

-Por dos meses, pero no te preocupes hija después de nuestra gira nos quedaremos un largo tiempo en Japón-

Después de la comida se fueron a la sala, Rociel y Alexiel jugaban ajedrez mientras su padre los miraba.

Lucifer se encontraba en su habitación pensando en los mensajes y llamadas amenazantes contra Alexiel.

Al día siguiente Lucifer va al despacho donde se encontraba el padre de Alexiel.

-Buenos días Lucifer-

-Buenos días Señor-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Quería pedirle que me diera una copia de las llamadas y los mail que le han enviado a la señorita Alexiel?-

-Si, claro ahora mismo te imprimo los mail y llamare a la compañía para que me envié el registro de llamadas-

El señor Kadamón imprime los mail y se los entrega a Lucifer, después llama a la compañía telefónica para pedirles el registro de llamadas del mes pasado.

La compañía telefónica le informa que le enviaran la copia del recibo por correo, minutos después llego.

-Lucifer la compañía me envió una copia del recibo por mail- imprimía el recibo

-Esta bien-

-Toma-

-Gracias-

-¿Crees que puedas localizar a esa persona?-

-Estoy seguro que si, aunque me tomara un poco de tiempo-

-No importa el tiempo que te tome, con tal de que atrapes a esa persona estaré tranquilo-

Lucifer sale del despacho del Señor Kadamón cuando se encuentra a Alexiel

-Buenos días señorita Alexiel-

-Buenos días Lucifer-

-Con su permiso- Se marcha dejando sola a Alexiel

-Alexiel lista para perder contra tu hermano- Decía Rociel cuando bajaba las escaleras

-Jajaja ya quisieras Rociel, sabes muy bien que soy buena en el tenis-

-Eso dices tu-

-Pues ya lo veras en el partido-

Alexiel y Rociel se van a la cancha de tenis, Lucifer se había ido a su habitación a revisar los mail.

Comenzó por investigar el numero telefónico, después de varias llamadas a sus contactos ya tenia información.

Hablaría con el Señor Kadamón después de la comida, guardo los papeles en un folder y los puso en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

En la hora de la comida la familia Kadamón se encontraba feliz, Alexiel y Rociel le contaban a su padre sobre su partido el cual había quedado en empate.

Los empleados también comían y conversaban entre ellos, excepto Lucifer quien tenia sus pensamientos en otro lugar.

Después de la comida Lucifer fue a buscar al padre de Alexiel, este se encontraba en la sala con sus hijos.

-Con su permiso señor-

-¿Qué sucede Lucifer?-

-¿Podría hablar con usted?-

-Si, claro vamos al despacho- Se levanta del sillón y ambos se dirigen al despacho

-¿Qué pasa Lucifer?-

-Ya investigue los correos y las llamadas-

-¿Ya sabes quien las hizo?-

-No, las llamadas las hicieron desde un teléfono desechable y la cuenta de correo es falsa-

-Maldición, esta persona es muy lista-

-Si, pero no tanto como yo. Tarde o temprano la encontrare-


	3. Capitulo 3 Nuestra primera salida

**Capitulo 3 Nuestra primera salida**

Al otro día como siempre Alexiel desayunaba con su padre y hermano, después se fue a poner un pants azul marino con blanco y se disponía a ir al centro comercial a comprar unas muñequeras que necesitaba.

Tomo una pequeña mochila, guardo su cartera, tomo sus llaves de su auto y salió de la casa, cuando iba bajando las escaleras escucho una voz que hizo que se detuviera de pronto.

-Buenos días señorita Alexiel-

-Buenos días Lucifer-

-¿Va a salir?-

-Si, voy al centro comercial-

-Bien entonces iré por el auto-

-Pero….- Lucifer va por el auto y Alexiel guarda las llaves de su auto en la mochila, segundos después llega Lucifer en su auto, baja y le abre la puerta a Alexiel, después ambos se van.

Durante el camino Alexiel permaneció callada pero sobre todo nerviosa, no sabia por que se sentía así, Lucifer noto el nerviosismo de ella y decidió tratar de romper el silencio para ver si se calmaba.

-¿Le importa si pongo algo de música?-

-No, adelante-

Lucifer pone su USB y empiezo una canción llamada "The Outsider"

-Esa canción es de A perfect Circle , verdad- Comentaba Alexiel

-Si, ¿Le gusta?-

-No pero a mi hermano si-

-Que sorpresa pensé que a su familia solo le gustaba escuchar música clásica-

-Pues ya ves que no, nos gustan varios géneros-

-¿Qué tipo de música le gusta a usted?-

-Pop, rock y claro la clásica-

Llegan al centro comercial y se dirigen a la tienda de deportes

-¿Te gustan los deportes?- Preguntaba Alexiel a Lucifer

-Si-

-¿Cuáles?-

-La natación, el futbol y básquet-

-¿Jugarías un partido de básquet conmigo?-

-Claro, por que no-

Alexiel compra las muñequeras y salen de la tienda

-Señorita Alexiel , le puedo hacer una pregunta-

-Si-

-¿Por qué no la acompaño Jibril?-

-Es que no quería que viera lo que le voy a comprar-

-Ya veo-

Alexiel se detiene en una tienda de joyería y compra dos pulseras que tenían escrito: amigas por siempre.

Después le pregunto a Lucifer si se podía ir a comprar un refresco, este le dijo que si y ambos fueron a comprarlo.

-Toma te compre uno- Le da su refresco a Lucifer

-Gracias, no debió de molestarse-

-No fue una molestia- Alexiel se sienta en una mesa y le da entender a Lucifer que se siente también.

-¿Desde cuando eres guardaespaldas?-

-Desde los 20 años-

-Pero este trabajo es muy peligroso no-

-Si, pero ya estoy acostumbrado-

-¿No tienes miedo que te maten?-

-No- Lucifer nota que Alexiel se pone seria ante su respuesta y para animarla le pide que lo acompañe, esta lo sigue y llegan a una tienda de mascotas.

-¡Que hermosos perritos!- Los ojos de Alexiel se iluminaban mientras veía a los cachorros, al verla así Lucifer sonrió, Alexiel lo mira por la ventana y se sorprende.

Llego la hora de que se tenían que regresar, durante el trayecto Alexiel nunca dejo de sonreír y de mirarlo. Por algún motivo su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando lo vio sonreír, ella pensó que el era un hombre serio.

-Señorita Alexiel ya llegamos- Le decía Lucifer , baja del auto, le abre la puerta y le da la mano para que baje y ella se la toma.

-Gracias-

-Señorita Alexiel por favor cuando vaya a salir avíseme, recuerde que soy su guardaespaldas-

-Si, lo hare y si antes no te avise fue por que ya estaba acostumbrada a salir sola-

-Esta bien no se preocupe, con su permiso- Lucifer se va y Alexiel entra a la casa

-Ya volví-

-Hija ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Fui al centro comercial a comprar unas muñequeras-

-¿Te acompaño Lucifer?-

-Si, papá-

-Bueno-

-Voy a mi cuarto- Alexiel se va a su cuarto y manda a llamar a Jibril

-Me mando a llamar señorita Alexiel –

-Si, pasa-

-Hoy la veo muy feliz señorita Alexiel –

-Si, lo estoy pero antes de contarte por que estoy feliz te quiero dar algo- Alexiel le entrega una caja a Jibril, esta la abre y ve una pulsera.

-Señorita Alexiel ….¿Es para mi?-

-Si, perdona que no te pidiera que me acompañaras hoy. Pero no quería que vieras lo que te iba a comprar-

-Señorita Alexiel muchas gracias- Jibril se pone la pulsera, Alexiel saca la otra y se la pone. Después le cuenta a Jibril su salida con Lucifer y el por que de su felicidad.

Mientras Alexiel y Jibril platicaban, Rociel recibía un mensaje en su celular donde amenazaban a Alexiel, de inmediato le enseña el mensaje a su padre, el cual manda a llamar a Lucifer.

-Me mando llamar señor-

-Si, Lucifer acaban de enviarle a Rociel un mensaje donde amenazan a mi hija-

-Me lo puede enseñar, joven Rociel-

-Si- Rociel le da su celular a Lucifer y este lee el mensaje que decía:

_Espero que tu hermana este disfrutando de su éxito, _

_Ya que será lo ultimo que haga._

Lucifer saco su teléfono y marco un numero.

-Bueno-

-Hola soy yo-

-¿Qué pasa Lucifer?-

-Necesito que me busques otro numero telefónico-

-Bien dímelo-

Lucifer le da el numero a su contacto y este lo comienza a buscar

-Lucifer el numero que me diste es igual a los otros, es de un celular desechable-

-Maldición, bien gracias- Cuelga y se pasa el mensaje a su celular

-¿Qué paso Lucifer?- Preguntaba Rociel

-Mandaron el mensaje de un celular desechable-

-No puede ser, ¿Quién quiere lastimar a mi hija?-

-No se preocupe Señor Kadamón, ya se lo dije encontrare al responsable de estas amenazas.-

Al otro día llego a la mansión un paquete para Alexiel, pero Lucifer lo intercepto y lo abrió, dentro del paquete venia una rata muerta con una nota de amenaza. Lucifer ordeno que lo tiraran y no le dijeran nada a Alexiel y que cada ves que llegara algo para ella le informaran.

Había pasado un mes y ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de Alexiel y Rociel , su padre ya tenia todo preparado para la fiesta. Parte de los invitados eran los empleados, la otra parte eran amigos y conocidos.

-Ya esta todo listo para el cumpleaños de los jóvenes- Decía Darien

-Yo ya le compre su regalo al joven Rociel – Decía contento Katan

-¿Vas a ir al cumpleaños de los jóvenes Lucifer?- Preguntaba Miguel

-Si- Respondía Lucifer

Alexiel y Rociel se preparaban para su fiesta, su padre se encontraba listo y recibiendo a los primeros invitados.

Rociel pasa por su hermana a su habitación para bajar juntos, todos los invitados ya se encontraban reunidos ene l patio donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, ambos hermanos salen y todos los invitados les aplauden.


	4. Capitulo 4 Cumpleaños

**Capitulo 4 Cumpleaños**

Lucifer mira a Alexiel bajar las escaleras, esa noche se veía mas hermosa que nunca.

Tenia puesto un vestido azul cielo de tirantes, traía un collar y aretes de perlas, su cabello lo traía recogido, su hermano vestía un smoking negro, camisa blanca y moño negro.

Todos los invitados se reunieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a felicitarlos, minutos después la orquesta comienza a tocar.

Los arboles del jardín estaban decorados con focos, también habían colocado mesas decoradas con manteles blancos y decorados con flores del color del vestido de Alexiel.

Lucifer no dejaba de mirar a Alexiel quien se encontraba con su hermano.

-¿Qué te parece la fiesta?- Preguntaba Uriel a Lucifer

-Nada mal, ¿Cada año es así?-

-Si, aunque cambian el tema de la fiesta-

-Los jóvenes se notan felices- Comentaba Miguel mientras se acercaba

-¿Y Katan?- Preguntaba Lucifer

-Aquí estoy-

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntaba Miguel

-Fui a entregarle al joven Rociel su regalo-

Lucifer observa que Alexiel se aparta de su hermano y de los demás invitados, por lo que decide aprovechar el momento para hablar con ella.

-Buenas noches señorita Alexiel –

-Lucifer buenas noches-

-Se ve hermosa-

-Gracias-

-Quería entregarle algo- Lucifer le entrega una pequeña caja, Alexiel la abre y ve que era una caja musical.

-Lucifer-

-Se que es algo insignificante pero…-

-No, para nada es hermosa muchas gracias- Alexiel abraza a Lucifer inesperadamente y este también la abraza.

-Alexiel- Gritaba Rociel haciendo que se separaran

-Bueno la dejo para que vaya con sus invitados-

-Gracias por el regalo- Alexiel se aleja del lugar y se va con su hermano

-¿Qué pasa Rociel?-

-Nuestro padre va a ofrecer un brindis-

-Esta bien vamos-

Ambos hermanos se dirigen hacia donde estaba su padre, cada uno se puso a un lado de el.

-Su atención por favor-

La orquesta deja de tocar

-Gracias a todos por venir esta noche a celebrar el cumpleaños 23 de mis hijos-

Los meseros pasan con todos los invitados para entregarles una copa de champaña.

-Quiero proponer un brindis por mis amados hijos, Alexiel y Rociel que de todo corazón les deseo salud pero sobre todo amor- Levanta su copa junto a todos los invitados

-¡Salud!- Decía el padre de los gemelos y los invitados, después del brindis Rociel y Alexiel abrazan a su padre.

La orquesta comienza a tocar de nuevo, los cuatro guardaespaldas estaban reunidos cerca de la mesa de la comida conversando, Lucifer desvía su mirada hacia donde estaba Alexiel y observa que un joven de veintitantos años se le acerca y la saca a bailar.

Lo que provoco que Lucifer se molestara, ¿Por qué ella le sonreía?, ¿de donde se conocían?, todas esas preguntas pasaron por su mente.

Después se pregunto por que se molestaba por ver a ese chico cerca de ella, ¿acaso el? No eso no podía ser, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y tomo otra copa de champaña.

-¿Pasa algo Lucifer?-

-No, nada Uriel-

-Te ves muy hermosa Alexiel –

-Gracias Akira-

-Supongo que después de tu gira te tomaras un descanso-

-Si, me tomare un año de vacaciones-

-Sabes te fui a ver a tu ultimo concierto-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Y por que no pasaste a saludarme?-

-Bueno supuse que tu padre y tu hermano estarían contigo y no quise molestar-

-No hubiera sido una molestia, tu ya eres parte de la familia-

-¿En verdad lo crees?-

-Si-

Mientras bailaba con Akira, Alexiel buscaba a Lucifer con la mirada hasta que lo vio con los demás guardaespaldas, la pieza termina.

-Akira me disculpas un momento-

-Si-

Alexiel se dirige hacia donde estaba Lucifer

-Lucifer-

-Si, dígame señorita Alexiel-

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Si-

Ambos se dirigen a otro lugar, Alexiel se preguntaba como le diría a Lucifer que quería bailar con el, aunque fuera sola una pieza, de pronto los músicos comienzan a tocar _por ti volare_, ella se detiene y Lucifer se pone delante de ella.

-¿Me acompaña en esta pieza?- Lucifer extendía su mano

-Si- Ella le da su mano y se van a la pista del baile, Alexiel estaba contenta era como si el le hubiera leído la mente. Como deseaba que la pieza nunca terminara, pero lamentablemente la pieza se termino pero se equivoco al pensar que ya no bailaría mas con el.

-¿Le gustaría seguir bailando?- Sonreía Lucifer mientras miraba a Alexiel

-Si, me encantaría- Ella también le sonreía

Ambos bailaron cinco piezas, al final de la ultima Lucifer se acerca un poco al rostro de Alexiel cuando de pronto ambos escuchan una voz.

-Alexiel-

-Akira-

Lucifer voltea a ver quien llamaba a Alexiel y ve que era el joven quien la había sacado a bailar primero, por lo que no pudo evitar molestarse de nuevo.

-Me paso a retirar señorita, con su permiso- Hace una reverencia y se va

-No, Lucifer espera- Alexiel trata de ir tras de el pero Akira la detiene, sujetándola de un brazo

-Alexiel tu hermano te esta buscando-

-Ya voy y gracias por avisarme-

Lucifer prefiere irse a su habitación, cuando entro se quito el saco y la corbata para aventarlas a la cama.

¿Que demonios le estaba pasando? Por poco y besaba a Alexiel y el no se podía estar enamorando de ella, no podía.

Al otro día Alexiel, Rociel y su padre estaban desayunando

-Alexiel-

-Si papá-

-Anoche en la fiesta Akira hablo conmigo y me pidió tu mano-

-¡¿Qué?!- Alexiel y Rociel se sorprenden a escuchar el comentario de su padre

-Me dijo que desde hace tiempo quería pedirme tu mano pero prefirió esperar hasta que cumplieras los 23-

-Y…¿Qué le dijiste papá?-

-Le dije que tenia que hablar contigo primero-

-Hermana vas a …-

-No Rociel yo… yo siempre he visto a Akira como un amigo y nada mas, además yo…-

Alexiel se queda callada, su padre la observa y sonríe

-Alexiel no importa que decisión tomes, sabes que siempre te apoyare-

-Gracias papá-

-Alexiel no quieres venir con nosotros a nuestras giras-

-No gracias papá pero prefiero descansar de los viajes-

-Bueno pero te estaré llamando para saber como estas-

-Si papá-


	5. Capitulo 5 Buen viaje

**Capitulo 5 Buen viaje**

El señor Kadamón se encontraba con Lucifer en su oficina hablando

-Lucifer como sabes mi hijo y yo nos vamos de viaje por motivo de trabajo-

-Si, lo se-

-Quería pedirte que durante mi ausencia tu… -

-No se preocupe Señor, cuidare a su hija-

-Gracias-

Llego el día del viaje, esa mañana Alexiel se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal para despedir a su padre y hermano ya que su vuelo salía a las 9:00 a.m.

-Hija te voy a extrañar-

-Yo también papá pero estaremos separados por poco tiempo-

-Lo se pero para mi será una eternidad-

-Hay papá no exageres-

Alexiel y Rociel se abrazan

-Cuídate mucho hermana-

-Tu también Rociel –

-Bueno hijo ya es hora de irnos-

-Si papá-

-Adiós Alexiel –

-Papá , Rociel por favor que no se les olvide llamarme cuando lleguen a los hoteles-

-No te preocupes hermana, no se nos olvidara-

-Bueno Lucifer nos vemos, cuida de la señorita Alexiel –

-Si, Uriel y buen viaje-

Uriel, Katan y Miguel se despiden de Lucifer y después de Alexiel para después irse.

-Señorita Alexiel –

-Si, Jibril-

-¿Ya desea desayunar?-

-No, me iré a dormir un poco mas-

-Esta bien-

-Señorita Alexiel si necesita algo por favor llámeme-

-Si, Lucifer-

Alexiel se dirige hacia su cuarto cuando recuerda lo que había sucedido en su cumpleaños.

-Habrá sido mi imaginación o Lucifer me iba a … no es imposible, mejor me voy a dormir un rato- Pensaba Alexiel mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Después de dos horas de dormir Alexiel se levanta, se pone su traje de baño y se dirige hacia la alberca.

-Buenos días de nuevo señorita Alexiel –

-Buenos días Jibril

-¿Qué desea desayunar?-

-Jugo de naranja, fruta y pan tostado-

-¿Se lo llevo a la alberca?-

-Si, por favor-

Jibril se va a la cocina para pedirle a la cocinera el desayuno de Alexiel, Lucifer se encontraba en el cuarto de vigilancia y ve a Alexiel nadando.

-Que rica esta el agua como extrañaba nadar-

-Señorita Alexiel le traigo su desayuno-

-Gracias Jibril-

Jibril pone la charola con el desayuno en una mesa que se encontraba en la alberca.

-Ya extrañaba nadar verdad—

-Si, imagínate deje de nadar durante un año pero bueno ya tengo mis vacaciones y volveré a hacer varias de las cosas que deje-

Jibril sonreía mientras veía como Alexiel disfrutaba nadar, cuando Alexiel se dirige hacia la orilla de la alberca le da un calambre en su pierna derecha provocando que se empezara a ahogar.

-¡Señorita Alexiel! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! – gritaba desesperada Jibril

Los guardias de seguridad al ver en la cámara lo que estaba pasando le avisaron a Lucifer quien estaba cerca del lugar y al doctor Rafael.

Lucifer va de inmediato a la alberca, cuando llega ve que Alexiel se estaba ahogando y sin pensarlo dos veces se avienta a la alberca para ayudarla y la saca.

-Señorita Alexiel –

-Jibril hay que darle espacio-

-Si-

Lucifer nota que Alexiel no estaba respirando y se espanta, pero de inmediato le da respiración de boca a boca y esta comienza a reaccionar.

-Lucifer-

-Tranquila ya estas a salvo-

Rafael llega a la alberca y toma los signos vitales de Alexiel

-¿Doctor como esta?-

-Tranquila Jibril esta bien solo fue el susto y Alexiel ¿Qué te paso?-

-Me dio un calambre en la pierna derecha-

Rafael revisa la pierna de Alexiel

-Hay que llevarla a su habitación –

Lucifer toma a Alexiel en sus brazos y se la lleva a su habitación, cuando se dirigen a la casa ve que los empleados estaban afuera preocupados por ella.

Después de que Lucifer deja a Alexiel en su habitación, espera en el pasillo junto con Jibril esperando a que Rafael saliera.

Minutos después sale Rafael de la habitación de Alexiel y ve que Lucifer estaba aun mojado.

-¿Cómo esta la señorita Alexiel?- preguntaba Lucifer

-Ya esta un poco mejor, Jibril puedes prepararle un te para que se tome el medicamento que le recete para calmar sus nervios-

-Si doctor-

Rafael de nuevo mira a Lucifer

-Deberías de irte a cambiar o te enfermaras –

-Si ya voy, con permiso-

Minutos después Jibril entra a la habitación de Alexiel

-Con su permiso señorita Alexiel, le traigo un te para que se tome sus medicamentos-

-Gracias Jibril –

-Hace un rato le llamo el joven Akira pero le dije que estaba un poco indispuesta, aunque no se si hice bien-

-No, hiciste bien Jibril ahorita lo único que quiero es descansar –

-Bueno mas tarde le traigo su comida-

-Si por cierto y Lucifer-

-Esta en la cocina y al igual que nosotros estaba preocupado con decirle que permaneció en el pasillo con su ropa mojada hasta que el doctor Rafael salió para decirnos que ya estaba mas tranquila-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Pobre no quería asustar a nadie-

A la cocina llegaba Rafael con unas pastillas

-Que bueno que te veo Lucifer-

-¿Pasa algo doctor?-

-Toma estas pastillas evitaran a que te enfermes-

-Gracias pero… -

-No te preocupes también le di unas a Alexiel –

-Gracias de nuevo-

Después de comer Alexiel duerme un poco por el efecto de los medicamentos cuando de pronto suena el teléfono.

-Bueno-

-Hola Jibril –

-Señor-

-¿Esta mi hija?-

-Si pero esta durmiendo ¿quiere que la despierte?-

-No déjala dormir solo avísale que mi hijo y yo llegamos al hotel bien-

-Si señor-

-Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego señor-

-¿Era el señor Kadamón? – preguntaba Lucifer

-Si, llamo para avisar que ya habían llegado al hotel-

-¿Le dijiste lo que paso con la señorita Alexiel?-

-No y no se si hice bien pero bueno a ver que dice la señorita-


	6. Capitulo 6 Nuesta cita

**Capitulo 6 Nuestra cita**

Al otro día Alexiel se encontraba en la sala sentada frente a la chimenea cuando entra Darien.

-Señorita Alexiel-

-¿Qué pasa Darien?-

-La buscan-

-¿Quién?-

-El joven Akira-

-Que pase-

Darien le indica a Akira que puede pasar

-Hola Alexiel-

-Hola Akira disculpa que ayer no pudiera atender tu llamada pero estaba un poco ocupada-

-No te preocupes-

-Akira mi papá me dijo que en el cumpleaños le pediste mi mano-

-Si-

-Akira yo …-

-Alexiel no sabes el gusto que me daría que aceptaras ser mi esposa-

-Akira lo siento pero no me puedo casar contigo-

-Pero… ¿Por qué no?-

-Por que yo siempre te he visto como un amigo-

-Pero tu el día de tu cumpleaños me dijiste que yo ya era parte de la familia-

-Lo dije por que te conocemos desde hace muchos años-

Akira se molesta con Alexiel por su respuesta y la levanta tomándola de los brazos.

-Alexiel te lo suplico por favor, dame la oportunidad de poderte amar-

-Akira no insistas por que nunca te podre amar-

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mi?!-

-Akira me estas lastimando-

Lucifer escucha los gritos de Alexiel y va a ver que pasa

-¡Es que no entiendes que te he amado desde los 15 años-

-Akira en serio me estas lastimando-

-Alexiel te amo, te amo-

-Akira por favor detente-

Akira sujetaba mas fuerte a Alexiel

-Suéltala- Lucifer logra separar a Akira de Alexiel

-¿Pero quien demonios eres tu?-

-Soy el guardaespaldas de la señorita Alexiel y no voy a permitir que la lastimes- se pone en medio de ellos dos

-Lucifer-

-Aunque seas su guardaespaldas no tienes ningún derecho en meterte-

-¡Claro que lo tengo!-

-Maldito…¡lárgate!-

-Yo no pienso moverme de aquí-

-Alexiel dile a este maldito que se largue-

-No el que se tiene que ir eres tu Akira-

-¿Qué?-

-Mírate estas alterado y me lastimaste –

-Te vas a arrepentir Alexiel-

-¿Esta amenazando a la señorita?-

-Tómelo como quiera- Akira se da la vuelta y se va de la sala, Lucifer se comunica con los guardias para que se aseguren de que Akira saliera de la mansión. Cuando voltea a ver a Alexiel, esta estaba hincada en el piso llorando, al verla así sintió una furia hacia Akira, como era capaz ese infeliz de lastimarla de esa manera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se hinca y la abraza, cosa que sorprende a Alexiel pero después se va sintiendo mas tranquila.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?-

-Si gracias Lucifer –

-Voy a pedir que le traigan un te- se pone de pie y esta a pinto de marcharse

-Por favor espera-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada lo siento, puedes pedir que me lleven el te a mi cuarto-

-Si-

Alexiel se pone de pie y se va a su habitación, minutos después Jibril le lleva su te y se duerme mientras Lucifer se comunicaba con e señor Kadamón.

-Buenas noches señor-

-Buenas noches Lucifer, ¿Cómo están las cosas?-

-Bien aunque… -

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La señorita Alexiel tubo una discusión con un joven llamado Akira-

-¿Por qué?-

-No sabría decirle pero tuve que intervenir-

-Hablare con mi hija después-

- Esta bien señor-

Al otro día después del desayuno Alexiel se fue al jardín a leer

-Buenos días Jibril-

-Buenos días Lucifer –

-¿Y la señorita Alexiel?-

-Esta en el jardín leyendo –

-¿Ya desayuno?-

-Si pero casi no comió- comentaba triste Jibril

Lucifer sale de la cocina y se dirige al jardín, mientras Alexiel hablaba por teléfono con su padre que le había marcado a su celular y le explicaba lo que había ocurrido con Akira y no pudo evitar llorar, su padre le decía que se calmara y que hablaría con el cuando llegara .

Lucifer la mira hablando así que decide esperar, después de un rato termina de hablar con su padre y ve que Lucifer la observaba al verlo se levanta y corre hacia el abrazándolo y haciendo que el también la abrazara.

-Perdón Lucifer yo…- Decía mientras se separaba de el

-No se preocupe señorita Alexiel-

-Sabes mi papá me dijo que no me sintiera mal por Akira-

-Su padre tiene razón el chico tiene que entender que no puede obligarla amarlo-

-¿Cómo sabes que Akira se enamoro de mi?-

-Me di cuenta en su cumpleaños, por la manera en que la miraba y se comportaba-

-Que curioso yo nunca me di cuenta pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal-

-Señorita Alexiel algún día ese chico va a entender que en el corazón no se manda-

-Lucifer-

-Le propongo algo-

-¿Qué?-

-La invita a salir-

-¿A salir?-

-Si o mejor dicho … ¿Le gustaría tener una cita conmigo?- sonreía mientras le daba la mano derecha.


	7. Capitulo 7 Nuestra cita 2da parte

**Capitulo 7 Nuestra cita 2da parte**

Alexiel se sorprende por lo que le había dicho Lucifer, pero sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de Lucifer y le sonrió.

-Si-

-Bien entonces la espero en la entrada dentro de una hora-

-Esta bien-

Alexiel se va a su cuarto, mientras Lucifer hacia lo mismo

-Pero que demonios… de nuevo me estoy dejando llevar por mis emociones. Pero no importa con tal de verla sonreír- Pensaba Lucifer mientras se cambiaba de ropa., Jibril se encontraba con Alexiel en su cuarto ayudándola mientras ella se bañaba.

-Señorita Alexiel-

-Si Jibril –

-¿Qué se quiere poner para su cita?-

-Sácame por favor las botas negras, un pantalón blanco, una blusa rosa y una chamarra blanca-

-Si, enseguida-

Alexiel se termina de bañar, se seco, va a su cuarto, se viste , se pone un poco de maquillaje, brillo en los labios y una diadema roja.

-Se ve linda-

-Gracias Jibril-

-Bueno ya es hora de irse, seguramente Lucifer ya la esta esperando-

-Si tienes razón ya me voy-

Ambas salen de la habitación y se dirigen hacia las escaleras donde Lucifer la esperaba, este la ve bajar y observo lo hermosa que se veía, ella se sorprende a ver a Lucifer con ropa de civil ya que se había acostumbrado a verlo siempre con trajes y lentes oscuros. Lucifer traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y un abrigo negro.

-¿Lista?-

-Si-

-Señorita Alexiel-

-¿Qué pasa Jibril?-

-Su bolsa- Jibril le entrega su bolsa a Alexiel

-Gracias-

-De nada-

-¿Dónde la deje?-

-En la cama lo bueno fue que la vi cuando salíamos-

-Enserio Jibril no se que haría sin ti-

-No se preocupe y no haga esperar a Lucifer –

-Si- Alexiel se va con Lucifer

-Bueno nos vemos Jibril – Decía Lucifer

-Cuídense y que se diviertan- Le decía a ambos

Lucifer y Alexiel salen de la casa este le abre la puerta del auto para que suba

-Gracias-

-De nada- Cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta para subirse

-¿Adonde vamos?-

-¿Qué le parece si primero vamos al cine?-

-Esta bien-

Ambos llegan al centro comercial, dejan el auto en el estacionamiento y se dirigen al cine.

Cuando llegaron Lucifer le pregunto a Alexiel que película quería ver, ella miro todos los títulos y después de un rato termino escogiendo una película de terror.

Durante la película Alexiel no soltó el brazo de Lucifer cosa que le provoco risa en el ya que ella estaba bastante asustada con algunas escenas, después del cine fueron a ver unas tiendas donde el le compro un osito de peluche el cual Alexiel no soltó hasta llegar a un restaurante.

-Muchas gracias Lucifer por alegrarme el día-

-De nada, me alegra verte sonreír-

-Aquí tienen las cartas- Les decía el mesero

-Gracias- Decían ambos

En una de las mesas que se encontraba en una de las esquinas se encontraba una persona observando a la pareja.

-¿Qué hace el con ella?, ambos se ven muy felices. ¿Acaso ellos dos ….?. Si es así nunca te lo perdonare maldita-

Después de la cena Alexiel y Lucifer llegaban a la casa.

-Bueno señorita Alexiel ya estamos en la casa que descanse-

-Gracias por todo lo de hoy-

-De nada-

-Lucifer-

-Si-

-Yo…- Alexiel se pone un poco nerviosa y abraza mas al oso de peluche

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba Lucifer y se acerca a ella quedando los dos muy cerca, ambos podían sentir su respiración, Lucifer siente un impulso, la abraza y después la besa.

Ella corresponde el beso y lo abraza del cuello, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, pero después se separan.

-No, esto no esta bien- Decía Lucifer mientras se alejaba de ella

-¿Por qué no esta bien?- Preguntaba Alexiel

-Porque yo soy tu guardaespaldas y tu una famosa violinista que merece lo mejor-

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver Lucifer, ambos sentimos lo mismo y a mi no me importa el dinero o la fama-

-Pero aun así….-

-Lucifer te amo como nunca imagine amar a alguien- Decía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el rostro de Lucifer con sus manos.

-Alexiel- Toma las manos de Alexiel y la vuelve a besar

-Lucifer quédate esta noche conmigo-

-Si- Ambos se vuelven a besar

A la mañana siguiente Alexiel se despertó y vio a su lado a Lucifer, el verlo no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Buenos días –

-Buenos días –

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Preguntaba Alexiel

-¿Me vas a preparar el desayuno?- Preguntaba sonriendo Lucifer

-Si quieres si-

-No estaría mal probar tu comida-

-Bueno entonces bajare a la cocina y te preparare tu desayuno-

-Bien- Lucifer abraza y besa a Alexiel


	8. Capitulo 8 Atentado

**Capitulo 8 Atentado**

Los días pasaron Rociel y su padre ya había regresado de sus giras y Alexiel estaba contenta.

Su relación con Lucifer iba bien aunque su padre y hermano aun no lo sabían.

-Sabes Lucifer-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi felicidad de nuevo esta completa?-

-¿Completa?-

-Si, tengo a mi familia a mis amigos pero sobre todo te tengo a ti-

-Me alegro-

-Lucifer-

-Si-

-Nunca me vas a dejar verdad-

-No-

-¿Aunque tu trabajo termine aquí?-

-Siempre estaré aquí aunque mi trabajo termine-

Alexiel sonríe por las palabras de Lucifer

-Alexiel tengo pensado en hablar con tu padre sobre nuestra relación-

-Esta bien déjame ver que día estará menos ocupado para que hables con el-

-Muy bien-

-Señorita Alexiel disculpe que los moleste-

-¿Qué pasa Jibril?-

-La señorita Mina acaba de llamar, quiere que se reúnan para ver unos detalles de su próxima gira-

-Hay Mina no deja el trabajo a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones- Suspiraba Alexiel

-Es mejor tener todo en orden no crees- Comentaba Lucifer

-Si, me llevas-

-Si-

-Voy a avisarle a mi padre y por mi bolsa-

-Esta bien te espero en la entrada-

-Si-

Lucifer se va por el auto, mientras Alexiel iba a la sala donde estaba su padre y hermano.

-Papá-

-¿Qué pasa Alexiel?-

-Voy a salir-

-¿A dónde vas hermana?-

-Con Mina quiere que veamos unas cosas para la próxima gira-

-¿Te va a acompañar Lucifer?-

-Si papá-

-Bueno tengan cuidado-

-Si adiós- Se despide de ambos y se va con Lucifer, después de un rato llegan a las oficinas donde estaba Mina quien era su representante.

Desde el estacionamiento una persona dentro de un auto los observa.

-Buenos días señorita Alexiel- Saludaba la secretaria

-Buenos días Alicia, ¿esta Mina?-

-Si enseguida la anuncio-

-Gracias-

-Señorita Mina, la señorita Alexiel esta aquí-

-Hazla pasar-

-Si-

-Puede pasar-

-Gracias-

-Yo te espero aquí Alexiel-

-esta bien no me tardo- Alexiel entra a la oficina

-¿Quiere algo de beber?- Preguntaba la secretaria a Lucifer

-No gracias así estoy bien-

-Hola Mina-

-Hola Alexiel disculpa que te moleste en tus vacaciones pero me llego una carta de una fundación-

-¿Qué fundación?-

-Es una fundación para niños huérfanos y quieren que para tu próxima gira los tomes en cuenta ya que son tus fans-

-Por supuesto que los tomaremos en cuenta-

-Bien te entrego la carta que me enviaron y si quieres de una ves apartamos la fecha para ellos-

-Me parece muy bien-

En el estacionamiento la persona sospechosa se encontraba aun dentro del auto

-Vaya vaya así que Lucifer es el guardaespaldas de esa violinista- sonreía la persona mientras bajaba del auto

Después de dos horas Alexiel sale de la oficina de Mina y le decía a Lucifer que ya se podían ir, en el camino le contaba el motivo de la llamada de Mina sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba.

-¿Podemos pasar al museo?-

-Si claro- Lucifer le abre la puerta del auto a Alexiel cuando de pronto le disparan, Lucifer de inmediato la tira al suelo y saca su arma, Alexiel estaba temblando del susto.

-¿Qué… que pasa?-

-Tranquila no te levantes- Lucifer voltea a ver a Alexiel quien no dejaba de temblar y después comienza a buscar a la persona que había disparado.

- Vaya, vaya aun tienes muy buenos reflejos Lucifer-

-¿Por que no das la cara?-

-Jajajaja realmente me crees tan tonto para exponerme así-

-Sabia que ibas a decir eso, tu al igual que yo eres un buen flanco tirador-

-Así es, los dos somos muy buenos y sabes algo me sorprendió descubrir que eres el guardaespaldas de esa hermosa violinista-

-Así que te contrataron para matarla-

-Si y si no te importa me estas estorbando-

-Lo siento pero no pienso quitarme de medio-

-Lucifer-

-Tranquila Alexiel todo va a estar bien-

-Pero…-

-Escúchame con atención, pase lo que pase no te separes de mi ni te levantes entendido-

-Si-

Lucifer se pone de pie y de pronto descubre la posición de su enemigo y ambos disparan al mismo tiempo e hiriéndose ambos.

-¡Lucifer!- Grita Alexiel cuando ve que este es herido


	9. Capitulo 9 Adios

**Capitulo 9 Adiós**

La representante de Alexiel al escuchar los disparos llamo a la mansión Kadamón, los guardias y los demás guardaespaldas fueron al lugar.

Una ves en la mansión Rafael atendió de inmediato a Lucifer , mientras Jibril le preparaba un te para los nervios a Alexiel quien se encontraba en su habitación con Rociel.

-¿Dónde esta Lucifer?-

-Esta con Rafael –

-Tengo que verlo-

-Tranquila el esta bien-

-No lo tengo que ver-

Jibril entra a la habitación

-Señorita Alexiel tomo este te le va a caer bien-

-No, no quiero nada solo quiero ver a Lucifer-

-Hagamos una cosa Alexiel tu te tomas el te y yo voy a ver que paso con Lucifer ok-

-Esta bien-

-Jibril por favor no la dejes sola-

-No joven-

Rociel sale de la habitación y se va a buscar a Rafael cuando se encuentra a Katan en el pasillo.

-Joven Rociel-

-¿Qué pasa Katan?-

-Su padre quiere que vaya al despacho-

-Esta bien-

Ambos se dirigen al despacho donde se encontraban todos reunidos

-Lucifer pero….¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba Rociel sorprendido al verlo

-Si joven la bala solo me lastimo el brazo izquierdo pero estaré bien y ¿Cómo esta su hermana?-

-Todavía esta nerviosa, Jibril le preparo un te y se quedo con ella-

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos vamos a comenzar con la junta- Comentaba Miguel

-Muy bien entonces les daré el informe- Respondía Lucifer

-Muy bien dinos que paso Lucifer- Decía Katan

-Lleve a la señorita Alexiel con su representante, todo iba bien hasta la salida cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, nos comenzaron a disparar-

-¿Y sabes quien fue, le viste la cara?- Preguntaba preocupado Adan Kadamón

-Si señor-

-¿Y quien fue?- Ahora preguntaba Uriel

-El que nos disparo fue Sariel-

Todos los guardaespaldas se quedaron callados al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Por qué se quedan callados?- Preguntaba Rociel confundido por la reacción de todos los guardaespaldas

-Lo siento joven Rociel pero esa persona es muy peligrosa- Respondía Katan

-¿Lo conocen?-

-Si, desgraciadamente- Comentaba Uriel

-Es un milagro que salieran con vida Lucifer- Comentaba Miguel

-Alguien me puede decir que pasa- decía el señor Kadamón

-Si disculpemos señor, Sariel es un asesino muy famoso. Ha sido contratado varias veces por personas peligrosas y poderosas- Comentaba Uriel

-También ha matado a varios de nuestros compañeros, hace cinco años cuando trabajábamos los cuatro juntos nos enfrentamos a el- Continuaba Katan

-Pero por desgracia se nos escapo y desde entonces no volvimos a saber nada de el- Terminaba Miguel

-Entonces ese tipo es muy peligroso- decía preocupado Rociel

-Si y tenemos que investigar quien lo contrato para matar a su hermana- Respondía Lucifer

-Papá hay que reforzar la vigilancia de la casa-

-Si hijo-

-Señor si me permite tengo una sugerencia para la seguridad de su hija-

-Si dime Lucifer-

Lucifer les decía a todos su plan para proteger a Alexiel, ella ya se había tomado el te que Jibril le había preparado y ahora se encontraba un poco mas tranquila.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Alexiel?-

-Mucho mejor gracias Jibril –

Llaman a la puerta de la habitación de Alexiel

-Adelante-

-Hola hija-

-Hola papá-

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien-

-Me alegro-

-Papá-

-Si-

-Y…¿Lucifer?-

-Tranquila el esta bien-

-¿En verdad?-

-Si-

-Que tranquilidad-

-Hija necesitamos hablar-

-¿Qué pasa papá?-

-Alexiel… te tienes que ir del país-

-¿Qué?-

-Hija es por tu bien-

-Pero…¿Adonde me voy a ir?-

-Te vas a ir a una casa de seguridad-

-Y…¿Cuándo me voy?-

-Hoy-

-Pero papá-

-Hija se que todo esto te toma por sorpresa, pero quiero que estas a salvo-

-Pero papá aun no me han dicho por que me quieren matar y además si reforzamos la seguridad de la casa-

-Te prometo que cuando todo esto se termine te explicare lo que esta pasando, lo de reforzar la seguridad de la casa no serviría de nada y lo de mandarte a una casa de seguridad fue idea de Lucifer-

-¿Qué?-

-Hija por favor te tienes que ir, el hombre que les disparo es muy peligroso-

-Esta bien papá-

-Jibril por favor ayuda a mi hija a empacar-

-Si señor-

En la sala se encontraba Lucifer hablando por teléfono, el padre de Alexiel pedía que estuvieran todos atentos para la salida de su hija.

Horas después Alexiel se había cambiado de ropa y traía un pants blanco, tenis del mismo color y traía su cabello recogido, entre el mayordomo y Jibril la ayudaban a bajar el equipaje.

-Lista-

-Si papá pero quería hacerte una pregunta-

-Si dime-

-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a permanecer en esa casa de seguridad?-

-No lo se-

-Señor ya esta todo listo- Decía Lucifer

-Bien ya llego la hora-

-Tampoco me han dicho en que país esta la casa-

-Es mejor que no lo sepa señorita Alexiel- Respondía Lucifer y ella mira su brazo lastimado

-Señor-

-¿Qué pasa Saber?-

-Una chica que dice ser del grupo SS quiere verlo-

-No se preocupe señor ella es la persona que llame-

-Esta bien Lucifer, déjenla pasar saber-

-Si señor-

Una chica vestida con un traje negro entra a la mansión


	10. Capitulo 10 Despedida

**Capitulo 10 Despedida**

-Buenas tardes me llamo Belial- saluda a todos la chica

-Es bueno verte Belial-

-Ha pasado tiempo senpai-

-Es verdad-

Alexiel observa a la chica y a Lucifer este la observa y le presenta a la chica.

-Señorita Alexiel le presento a Belial, su nuevo guardaespaldas-

-¡¿Qué?!- Alexiel se sorprende al escuchar que la chica seria su nuevo guardaespaldas.

-¿Cómo que ella será mi nueva guardaespaldas?, que voy a tener dos-

-No señorita Alexiel, a partir de hoy dejo de ser su guardaespaldas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lucifer ya es hora de irse- Decía Katan

-Si vámonos-

-Hija cuídate mucho-

-Papá-

-Se que estas asustada pero todo esto es por tu bien-

-Lo se pero todavía no me puedo ir-

-¿Por qué no hermana?-

-Porque Jibril aun no empaca sus cosas-

-Señorita Alexiel lamento informarle que esta ves no la puedo acompañar- decía triste Jibril

-Pero…-

-En verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes Jibril no voy a negar que me harás mucha falta- ambas se abrazan, después se despide de su padre y hermano. Cuando sale de la mansión vi que había dos autos brindados, en el primero se subieron Miguel y Uriel mientras que en el segundo se subían Alexiel, Lucifer, Katan y Belial.

Durante el camino al aeropuerto Lucifer permaneció callado y serio, Alexiel quería que le explicara por que ya no iba a ser su guardaespaldas, después de unas horas llegaron al aeropuerto donde los esperaba una avioneta, Miguel y Uriel subieron el equipaje de Alexiel.

-Belial ya sabes que hacer-

-Si senpai no se preocupe-

Lucifer se acerca a Alexiel que estaba cada ves mas confundida

-Alexiel-

-Lucifer-

-Por favor no quiero que estés nerviosa-

-Pero como no quieres que este así con todo lo que esta pasando, primero me disparan, después me dices que ya no serás mi guardaespaldas, no entiendo nada-

-Alexiel no puedo ser tu guardaespaldas en este viaje por que me tengo que quedar aquí para detener al tipo que nos disparo, por eso le pedí a Belial que fuera tu guardaespaldas –

-Lucifer-

-Alexiel si por mi fuera me iba contigo a la casa de seguridad, pero no podría permanecer tranquilo sabiendo que ese tipo sigue por ahí y por eso me tengo que quedar-

-Esta bien entiendo todo lo que estas haciendo por mi-

-Alexiel quiero que sepas que te amo-

-Yo también y por favor cuídate si-

-Si y te prometo que cuando todo esto termine iré por ti-

-Te estaré esperando-

Alexiel y Lucifer se besan pero son interrumpidos por Belial

-Disculpen que los interrumpa senpai pero ya es hora-

-Esta bien-

-¡Lucifer!-

-¿Qué pasa Katan?-

-¡Sariel esta aquí!-

-¿Qué?-

-La señorita Alexiel se tiene que ir ya, Miguel y Uriel ya fueron a detenerlo para ganar tiempo-

-Maldito Sariel, Alexiel, Belial se tienen que ir ya-

-Vamos señorita-

-Lucifer-

-No olvides mi promesa- Lucifer se da la vuelta y saca su arma, Belial toma del brazo a Alexiel para subirla a la avioneta, el piloto se prepara para despegar, cuando se le atraviesa un auto impidiéndole el paso.

-Lucifer Sariel se nos escapo- Decía Uriel

-Lo se ya esta aquí-

Del auto baja Sariel y apunta al piloto pero antes de que logre dispararle Lucifer le dispara, Katan llega y lo ayuda mientras Uriel y Miguel llegaban.

Belial le pide a Alexiel que se agache, Miguel y Uriel logran comunicarse con el piloto de la avioneta y le piden que despegue al momento de que ellos muevan el auto.

Katan, Lucifer y Sariel ven venir un auto a gran velocidad, Sariel logra quitarse antes de que el auto choche con el y su auto, el piloto comienza a avanzar cuando el auto fue movido.

Sariel a ver que la avioneta logra despejar se va del lugar pero los cuatro guardaespaldas lo siguen, no iban a dejar que esta ves se les escapara.

Después de unas horas Alexiel y Belial llegan a Canadá, donde unos escoltas la estaban esperando. De nuevo fue trasladada en un auto brindado hasta la casa de seguridad.

La casa de seguridad parecía un internado pero sobre todo tenia mas seguridad que su casa, en la entrada la esperaba una mujer de unos 50 años, con algunos de la servidumbre.

-Bienvenida señorita Alexiel-

-Gracias-

-Me llamo Haruna y soy la encargada de esta casa de seguridad-

-Mucho gusto-

-Lucifer me informo de su situación pero no se preocupe aquí estará a salvo-

-Muchas gracias a decir verdad yo no sabia que existían este tipo de casas-

-Vamos a mi oficina para platicar mejor-

-Si-

-Por favor lleven el equipaje de la señorita Alexiel a su habitación-

-Si señora-

Alexiel y Haruna llegan a la oficina

-Tome asiento-

-Gracias-

-El grupo SS tiene en todo el mundo casas de seguridad, cuando algún miembro de la SS no puede proteger a su protegido lo envían a una de las casas de seguridad, como su caso por ejemplo-

-Ya veo-

-Pero como le dije antes no tiene nada de que preocuparse, en esta casa esta a salvo y no quiero que vea la casa de seguridad como una prisión, usted tendrá la libertad que quiera, puede ir a la biblioteca, a la piscina, a las canchas. Lo único que no tiene permitido es usar su celular y computadoras o cualquier medio de comunicación.-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Es por su seguridad no queremos que la localicen bajo por ningún medio-

-Entiendo-

-Bueno la llevare a su habitación –

-Gracias-

Ambas salen de la oficina y se dirigen a la habitación

-Disculpe-

-Si-

-Tengo una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Mi guardaespaldas se quedara aquí?-

-Por lo general no hay guardaespaldas aquí pero Lucifer insisto en que le permitiera a Belial quedarse aquí, por lo tanto así es ella se quedara aquí con usted-

-Lucifer hizo todo esto por mi- Pensaba Alexiel

En Japón Miguel , Uriel, Katan y Lucifer habían seguido a Sariel hasta un edificio en construcción, entraron y se separaron para buscarlo. Lucifer se encontraba en el sexto piso cuando escucho unas voces provenir de una de las habitaciones.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Lucifer?!-

-¡Era lógico que el saliera lastimado siendo el guardaespaldas de esa violinista-

-¡Pero aun así no tenias por que lastimarlo y tenias que matar a esa maldita!-

-¡Se preocupa demasiado por Lucifer!-

-¡Si me preocupo por Lucifer o no es asunto mío y no tuyo y por lo menos sabes a donde se llevaron a esa maldita!-

-La sacaron del país-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Parece ser que su Lucifer fue quien planeo sacarla del país y seguramente la mando a una de esas casa de seguridad que tienen-

-¡Maldita, maldita, es una maldita!-

-Quiero que investigues a que maldita casa de seguridad la mandaron y la mates de una ves por todas-

-Esta bien-

-Pero sobre todo no vuelvas a intentar matar a Lucifer, por que te juro que te mato-

Lucifer se esconde cuando ve que Sariel va a salir, le informa a los demás que Sariel iba a ir hacia ellos.

De inmediato se ocultaron para que Sariel no los viera, cuando llego a la planta baja Miguel lo tomo por sorpresa llegándole por la espalda.

-Vaya vaya hasta que nos volvemos a ver Sariel-

-Miguel- Sariel se da cuenta que Uriel y Katan también estaban ahí

-Esta ves no te vas a escapar- Decía Katan

-Eso es lo que creen- Sariel le da un golpe a Miguel, saca su arma y antes de disparar, Uriel y Katan le disparan matándolo.

La persona con la que estaba Sariel minutos antes escucha los disparos y se dirige a ver que estaba pasando cuando se topa con Lucifer.

-Lu…Lucifer-

-Ha pasado tiempo señorita Barbelo-

-No me llames señorita solo llámame por mi nombre-

Barbelo observa la herida que tenia Lucifer en su brazo izquierdo

-¿Cómo esta tu herida?-

-Bien-

-Me alegro te juro que nunca quise que te lastimaran-

-Pero si quería que mataran a Alexiel-

-¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre?- Preguntaba enfadada Barbelo

-No tengo por que responder a esa pregunta-

-Acaso tu…¿Estas enamorado de ella?-

-Tampoco pienso responder a esa pregunta-

Barbelo se voltea y saca su arma

-Pues esta pregunta si me la vas a responder, ¿A dónde mandaste a esa maldita perra?- Apunta a Lucifer con su arma.

-Puede apuntarme e incluso dispararme pero no le diré a donde la envié-

-¡¿Por qué…por que la proteges tanto?!-

-¿Y usted por que la odia tanto?-

-Porque ella me quito todo, cuando teníamos 9 años hubo una convocatoria para mandar a 10 representantes de Japón a diferentes países y esa maldita fue elegida-

-Pero no fue su culpa los jueces calificaron a todos por igual-

-No es verdad ella compro a los jueces y si no fuera poco ella se hizo mas famosa que yo con el paso del tiempo-

-Tus acusaciones sobre ella no tienen sentido-

-¿Qué no tienen sentido dices? Ella tiene todo lo que yo he querido, fortuna, fama, una familia que la ama y a ti-

-¿La culpas por tener todo eso?-

-Si, el día que la eligieron para representar a Japón me di cuenta que su familia era muy unida a pesar de que ella y su hermano habían pedido a su madre, esa era la familia que yo quería.-

-Y la empezó a envidiar a tal grado de quererla matar –

-Si y la hubiera matado ese día que la vi en ese restaurante contigo-

-Aunque lo hubiera intentado yo no se lo hubiera permitido-

-Por que… por que la amas a ella y no a mi-

-Por que en el corazón no se manda-

Barbelo comienza a llorar, Lucifer se acerca para quitarle el arma pero ella levanta la cara y le apunta de nuevo.

-Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie-

Se escuchan disparos en todo el edificio.


	11. Capitulo 11 De nuevo juntos

**Capitulo 11 De nuevo Juntos**

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que Alexiel había llegado a la casa de seguridad en Canadá, ella ya se había acostumbrado al lugar aunque odiaba no tener noticias de Lucifer ni de nadie. Belial se mantenía en contracto con la familia Kadamón .

-Buenos días señorita Alexiel-

-Buenos días Belial-

-¿Ya desayuno?-

-Si, me voy a leer un rato a la biblioteca-

-Esta bien-

En la oficina de Haruna llamaban a la puerta

-Adelante- Haruna observa a la persona que había entrado a su oficina

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, toma asiento-

Alexiel continuaba leyendo en la biblioteca cuando llega Belial

-Señorita Alexiel-

-Si dime-

-Me puede seguir por favor hay algo que le quiero mostrar-

-Esta bien-

Alexiel sigue a Belial hasta el jardín

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres enseñar?-

-Espere aquí un momento-

-Pero-

Belial se va dejando confundida a Alexiel

-¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?- se preguntaba cuando siente a alguien detrás de ella, voltea y sonríe a ver a esa persona

-Lucifer-

-Hola Alexiel-

Alexiel corre y lo abraza

-Te extrañe mucho-

-Yo también-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir por mi?-

-Perdóname pero quería estar seguro de que ya no corrías peligro-

-¿Ya puedo volver a casa?-

-Si pero antes te voy a explicar por que te querían matar-

Lucifer le comienza a contar sobre Sariel y Barbelo y Alexiel no recordaba si la había conocido.

-¿Qué paso después de que ella te volvió a apuntar por segunda ves?-

-No tuve mas opción que matarla-

-¿Y …. Murió?-

-Si-

-Pobre-

-También quiero que sepas que ya hable con tu padre sobre lo nuestro y…-

-Y-

-Esta de acuerdo, dijo que cuando regresemos organizara una reunión para pedir oficialmente tu mano-

Alexiel se alegra por la noticia y de nuevo abraza a Lucifer

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esa noticia-

-Me alegro –

-Por cierto ¿en nuestra boda podemos bailar la pieza _por ti volare?-_

_-_Claro-

-Por cierto si nos casamos , ¿Ya no serás mi guardaespaldas?-

- Si yo siempre seré el guardaespaldas de una violinista- Lucifer besa a Alexiel.

Lucifer nunca se iba a arrepentir de haberse convertido en el guardaespaldas de Alexiel y de amarla y Alexiel tampoco se iba a arrepentir de amar a Lucifer .

Juntos comenzarían una nueva vida.


End file.
